Honor and Love
by Oilux
Summary: Samurai!JapanXReader story. Honor is the most important thing to a samurai. Without honor in his life, his life means nothing.Everything in his life should be filled with honor and thoughts of it. If his honor should be lost, then the samurai should leave, and hope that people should forgive him for his errors.


__This was originally a prize for someone on DeviantArt, but since DA is being a dick, it's here first. Enjoy! And review!

* * *

_Honor is the most important thing to a samurai. Without honor in his life, his life means in his life should be filled with honor and thoughts of it. If his honor should be lost, then the samurai should leave, and hope that people should forgive him for his errors._

To say that Kiku Honda enjoyed his life was an understatement. He took pride and joy every moment that he drew breath into his lungs, and the people and support he had were full of love and pride for him.

Kiku had a darling wife, (name). Though the marriage had been arranged between them they were more than happy with the pair that their parents had for them. Each day they would say how they loved each other, and every evening they would say the adventures that they encountered among their day. Kiku by far had a more interesting day, being a samurai and guard for the Shogun himself, but every night he would listen to (name) as if she was the queen herself, and to him, she was a queen.

"I want to hear about your day Kiku," you said one day. You considered yourself the luckiest girl in the world, having a samurai for a husband. Not only that but he loved you so much as well, and let you speak freely in his presence.

"I followed Anjin-san around all day, with no attacks to his well being today," Kiku answered you diligently. There were no secrets between you and Kiku, simply because he trusted you so much and you trusted him as well.

"Thank goodness, you know how I hate it when you're in danger," you told him, eating another rice full. Kiku smiled at you.

"I know, (name). Also before I forget, Anjin-san wants me to watch over him during tomorrow night." You groaned, watching over the nights was the most dangerous job out of the duties of a samurai. You hated when Kiku had to do that duty, mainly because you could never sleep without him by your side. He smiled knowingly at you.

"I know, it's just for one night though." You sighed and nodded, thinking about how lonely this night was going to be without him by your side.

Tomorrow night came faster than you wanted it to. Before you knew it, night had fallen and you were alone in bed. You had fallen asleep even though he wasn't there to hold you and sing you to sleep.

Kiku was having a hard time himself staying awake. He had been at work all day, hardly a break in between everything he had done. He hadn't even gotten a chance to see you with everything he had done. Now he was stationed outside Anjin-sans room, trying his best to stay awake and do his duty. Kiku pinched his wrist as he felt himself beginning to drift off once again.

It didn't help that the hallway was warm. Everything was tempting him into sleep, from the warmth of the summer night, to the energy exerted during the day, to the thoughts of the his warm bed that was waiting for him at home. It was so warm, and everything just felt so nice.

Against his mind and thoughts, Kiku Honda fell asleep on duty.

"Honda! Wake up this instant!" A voice screamed. Kiku snapped out of his peaceful sleep and saw many people surrounding him. He was still sitting up, but morning light was streaming through the windows. Dread filled his mind as he looked at the faces above him fill with disappointment and anger.

"You slept while on duty?" The leader of the group asked. Kiku bowed to the floor, not raising himself up or taking his eyes away from the floor.

"Hai, I do not know what overcame me."

"Bring in his wife, she should see his disgrace as much as the rest of us." Kiku's eyes widened, but he didn't do anything to protest. No one would have listened anyways.

"Kiku? What's going on?" you asked. You had been dragged out of bed at a time that was way to early for you. The men who demanded that you go with them 'right this instant' had graciously allowed you to change out of your night clothes and into a your favorite Kimono. Kiku didn't answer your question.

"Your husband neglected his duty and fell asleep while he was meant to be watching Anjin-san. He is lucky that this night nothing happened," someone answered. Your mouth fell open in shock, one hand covering it.

"Is it true Kiku?" You couldn't believe it, wouldn't believe it until he told you himself.

"Hai," Kiku said through gritted teeth. You gasped, a few tears falling. The punishment for this was death. You couldn't watch Kiku be murdered right in front of you.

"No! Whatever your planning, no! You can't hurt him," you cried out, throwing yourself at the leaders feet. He stared down at you in confusion. Women hardly spoke out, even when their husbands committed a crime.

"(Name), stop it. I failed, I will accept my punishment." Kiku finally stopped kneeling and reached forward, picking you up from the floor.

"Please don't hurt him! I can't live without him," you sobbed, clinging to Kiku, soaking his jacket with your tears. He stroked your hair, trying to make you calm down. Everyone stared down at them.

"Honda Kiku, your punishment is banishment. You are stripped of your title of samurai, and will never be welcomed back into the city of Yeden. You're wife can remain here if she wishes," the leader announced. You and Kiku stared up at him in shock. Then, Kiku slowly got up, leaving you on the floor.

Kiku bowed deeply to the leader.

"I accept my punishment," he said with the best graces that he could muster, "I hope one day that I can be forgiven and reborn a samurai." You stood as well, bowing to the leader.

"I shall stay with my husband. I have a duty to him, and until death separates us we shall be together," you said with your bow.

Kiku and you did not raise your eyes as you left Anjin's hallway and went to your house. You packed your belonging and said goodbye to your immediate family before you left for the nearest city, hopefully to have a new start there and a better life.

As long as you were together, you were happy.


End file.
